Reborn and Reboned
by MCNicholas1172
Summary: Not based on freaky friday just the closet thing to the subject. While surrounded by her family members elderly Mary Collins passes away. Yet, instead of going to heaven she awakens in the body of a completely different yet beautiful young woman. Thats not all she awakens to when she finds the young woman’s date next to her bed. How will mary cope with this new lease on life.
1. 1

**Authors Note:Hey everyone if y'all are new readers welcome and if your not new welcome back sorry I was gone for so long but now I'm back and ready to write. PS. At the time of writing I'm sick.**

Chapter 1:Death

(Third person POV)

It was a gloomy Saturday morning in a suburban Chicago community, at one quaint home belonging to an elderly couple and in the driveway there were many cars parked. Some of the vehicles belonged to the couple's children and grandchildren, everyone was there for a final visit with grandma before she passed.

The entire family was in grandma and grandpa's room as the steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. Grandpa Riley help his wife Mary's hand as some sniffles and sneezes could be heard.

"My dear the past 55 years with you have been the most wonderfully amazing years of my life." Riley would say to his dying wife kissing her hand tenderly.*

Riley my dear husband I have cherished these years with you and our family more than life itself and I would give anything to spend more time with you all. *Mary would tell her family as her grip loosened on her husband's hand.

The children and grandchildren would come up to Mary and say their goodbyes with hugs and kisses as the heart beat monitor would continue to beep slowly. Only until it came to a halt and became one long beep and everyone hugged each other and cried at the loss of grandma.

Mary's spirit would leave her body and begin to go into the light. However, instead of arriving at the pearly gates of heaven and talking with Saint Peter she was met with darkness.


	2. 2

**Authors note: Welcome back everyone to chapter 2 this fanfic is just a short story, so don't expect too many chapters.**

Chapter 2:A New Discovery

(TPPOV)

It was a beautiful sunlit day in the city of Lost Angels or as some know it Los Angeles. It was here in a small yet spacious studio apartment that a smartphone's morning alarm was going off in what could be considered the master bedroom.

Apart from this, darkness was all that Mary Collins was experiencing right now. Being a mostly devout Christian the elderly Mrs.Collins expected to be standing at the pearly gates and speaking to Saint Peter. She didn't expect to be thrust into what one could consider hell if those darkness even was hell. She thought that if this wasn't hell it could be limbo or purgatory.

Nonetheless, As she wandered aimlessly trying to figure out why god would punish her like this she heard something. The noise wouldn't stop, whatever she was hearing it just kept repeating and repeating. Mary covered her ears to block it out but she could still hear it as a muffled incessant ringing. She began to walk around and try to find the source but she just couldn't find it.

Suddenly, Mary began to see the light and she covered her eyes. However, she saw two sets of lights slowly begin to crack open and got an odd suspicion of what was happening. Her eyes began to crack open and she waited for them to adjust hoping to finally catch a glimpse at the pearly gates and the angelic face of Saint Peter.

Unfortunately, for Mrs.Collins she began to suffer from a severe headache and she could tell it was alcohol induced but couldn't place why. She tried to get her bearings but to no avail, and when her sight finally adjusted to take in her surroundings her eyes saw a ceiling.

Mary's face formed itself into a scowl as she thought that she must have been in a coma and dreaming at the hospital or trapped in as a spirit and living in some kind of hell. The thought also crossed her mind that she could already be in heaven.

However, Mary decided to get up as she could tell she was lying on a very comfortable and soft bed. Before she swung her legs around off the bed like she always did she found the source of the incessant ringing as she looked over to her left and saw smartphone.

Meanwhile, while she stretched her arm out to grab the phone and noticed her movements were fluid and her arthritis didn't kick in. Mary thought nothing of it at first and hit the side button to access the alarm from the home screen because she was too tired to unlock it. As she lifted a finger to turn off the alarm she saw her finger and her hand. Fear and confusion were all that raced through her mind at the moment.

**Authors Note:Sorry to cut it so short here but this chapter seemed to be running on forever so chapter 3 may be short.**


	3. 3

**Authors Note:hello everyone this, chapter may be short given some of this content was supposed to be in chapter 2 and was going to provide a bigger cliffhanger. If it's not short then enjoy either way.**

Chapter 3: A New Sensational Surprise

In an unfortunate turn of events, after everything that had happened in what seemed like the past few minutes this was something Mary hadn't at all expected. Instead of finding herself in heaven with her parents or a wrinkled finger attached to an equally wrinkled hand, her eyes had found the sight of a silky smooth finger. She began to really take a look at herself.

In a sense of sheer bliss, Mary inspected her entire arm and it wasn't wrinkled or had any kind of blemish at all. No moles, marks or anything to speak of just bare silky smooth skin that she hadn't had since she was a young woman. With a fluid movement of her arm she placed the phone back down on the nightstand and admired her arms. She ran a hand over each of arm getting goosebumps and relishing in the smoothness of her new arms.

However, like the cat that got too curious she wondered how she looked. So wanting to see her face she picked the phone back up and looked into the reflection in the black screen and silently gasped. Another surprise graced Mary's mind today, the face she was looking at was not the face of her younger self. This was the face of a completely different woman and not in the metaphorical sense. This woman had brunette shoulder-length wavy hair which was in the bed head state, hazel colored eyes and freckles.

Surprisingly, after what seemed like an eternity of shocking events Mary's surroundings became more noticeable. The sheets of the bed Mary was in were covering her chest. She looked down and noticed two things, one of which was that whoever's body this was had no night clothes on at all. Secondly, was the sizable and well endowed bust that Mary suspected may have been a D or a double D cup. A slight blush crept onto her face because her previous body's bust size wasn't as luxurious.

Finally, after so many shocking events after another Mary was ready to seize the day and any further surprises life had in store for her. Deciding that she's had enough of laying in the bed, Mary moved one of her legs from out of the covers and was stunned once again. When she exposed her leg from under the covers she felt a chill from the air and the cold hardwood floors. As goosebumps crept up her leg, Mary noticed how the leg was not only firm and toned from exercise but it was equally as smooth to the rest of her. As Mary moved her left hand to prop herself off the bed she froze in slight terror.

Unexpectedly, Mary had not expected this to be among the surprises she would face today. She knew the familiar feeling of weight distribution on a bed. She lightly pressed down to make sure she wasn't imagining things and sadly there was another body present with her. Mary looked over slowly and saw the shape of a man in bed with her, she noticed he was still asleep as his side moved up and down slowly. Before she could figure out what to do, he began to stir awake as she heard him snort as he started to move. With the speed of a roadrunner and the stealth of a ninja Mary Collins slide back into bed, rolling onto her stomach and pretended to be asleep as the mystery man woke up.

**Sorry y'all if this chapter seemed long and drawn out and not short and sweet like I said but hey it's almost over. Also prepare for lemon scene next chapter.**


	4. 4

**Authors note:hello again, I'm back with another chapter to RnR enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Piecing The Puzzle together

In spite of everything, that has happened in the last ten or so minutes Mary Collins was not expecting this to be one of the surprises she faced today. Not only had she been reincarnated into a new young body but quite possibly stole the body of a young woman. On top of those events, the young woman whose body she was now inhabiting had gone drinking according to the hangover she had. Besides drinking, the young woman also brought a man home and done the dirty and the mystery man was now waking up. Fear and nervousness was all that Mary was experiencing right now.

However, she does not believe that he noticed she was in fact the one to wake up first. While the man stretched and yawned Mary formed a plan. She heard him yawn and finally sit up on the bed as she could feel the weight distribution change as he did a cross arm stretch. Mary kept her eyes closed as she could feel the weight on the bed lessen as the man got up and walked out of the room. Her plan was simple and easy, once the man went to the bathroom she would gather her clothes and leave. Mary just hoped that the room she is currently in belongs to the man and not her otherwise her plan would fall through.

Following, the sound of the bedroom door closing as the man walked out Mary counted out the seconds he was gone. It had reached 24 seconds when the sound of cabinets being opened and what sounded like a coffee maker being worked with. The urge to reach for the phone grew in Mary but not wanting to jeopardize her plan she waited until the man came back and used the bathroom. About another 24 seconds passed before the bedroom door opened and footsteps could be heard walking to the bathroom as that door closed. Now was the time to enact her plan, she reached for the phone and without effort unlocked it with face recognition as she began to look up who this woman was.

Meanwhile, the mystery man was in the bathroom and was thankfully taking his time. Mary was trying to think of where to look as it occurred to her to check the messages. Clicking the messaging app she did not have to search for long, as she found a contact labeled BFF. Clicking the contact it popped open messages as she read through them, what she read shocked her greatly. While reading she learned that the woman's name was Maddie and she had gone out last night on to with her date to celebrate a job promotion.

As well, she learned her date's name was Jared and that she had indeed gone back to his apartment after getting extremely drunk. At least Mary had some pieces of the puzzle on who and where she was. Continuing to read the messages, after drinking "Maddie" had started getting extremely friendly with Jared and the two started making out. Blushing at the thought that it didn't take much for this young woman to lay with a man Mary continued to read. Maddie's friend texted that while Jared was drunk as well the two of them were coherent enough to have gone back to his place.

Finally, with answers to a few of her questions Mary put the phone down when she heard the toilet flush. She quickly laid back down on her stomach and pretended to sleep again as Jared came out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

**Author's notes: Dear god inspiration took its sweet time to get back to me. I hope you all enjoy this and the next chapter, also don't forget to check out my Hazbin hotel fics.**

**As well, on the morning of January 26th we lost 9 amazing people one of which was the Los Angeles Lakers number 24, Kobe Bryant and his 13 year old daughter Gianna. Our lives on this earth our short and we must make everyday count as much as the next. So you all please tell your loved ones you love and cherish them because you never know when the last day with them will be, in the words of Monty Oum "Keep Moving Forward ."**


	5. 5

**Author's note: Ok folks this is the scene I have been waiting to get out so I hope y'all enjoy. Also to those reading this Either have Happy Valentine's Day or happy late Valentine's Day.**

Chapter 5: A Morning Tease

Mary's heartbeat felt as if it was skyrocketing at the moment. The man she woke up next to who was now identified as Jared had just got back into bed. The problem was that they were both naked and Mary was supposed to be in heaven not in another woman's body. As if things from the moment Mary woke up couldn't get more hectic, she could feel Jared's body press against hers ever so slightly. He was stretching and it caused the bed and herself to move from the weight distribution.

However, Jared had not taken notice that the woman asleep next to him was in fact awake and that she was not herself. A million thoughts raced through Mary's head as she tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Her mind came to a halt when she felt Jared turn towards her and drape his leg over hers. She tensed as she waited to see what he would do, that was when she felt him shift again. He leaned over and placed his lips on her shoulder kissing it.

Needless to say, Mary had a sinking suspicion on what Jared had in mind for Maddie's body this morning. Mary wanted to move and get up but all the shock had finally caught up to her and froze her in place. He wrapped a hand around her back and rubbed her side as he continued to kiss her shoulder. His kisses turned into soft scrapes and light sucking as she guessed he was wanting to leave a Hickey. If her thoughts were a heart monitor she would have flatlined as she felt something warm and hard prod against her thigh.

On the lord's almighty embrace, did Mary crave death again ever so much. She had hoped Jared wouldn't want to this early in the morning but her prayers went unanswered. He began to move away from her shoulder and started to spread her legs apart before settling in between them. She felt the bed shift as he placed his hands on either side of her. As much as Mary wanted to end this, another more primal part of her needed it desperately.

Thankfully, however he hadn't immediately started to screw her brains out. He moved his hands to her ass and began to tease her by kneading and massaging it. His hands felt so strong with a firm grip as he teased her behind sensually. Any worry or doubt Mary had in that moment vanished as a wave of sheer pleasure washed over her. Jared stopped massaging her ass and his hands moved to her back and she couldn't help but arch slightly.

**Author's note:Hello again and this chapter was going to be longer but inspiration ran dry and the rest is going into chapter 6.**


End file.
